


Today

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron get a day off to spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/gifts).



Rare reprieve finds them lying together, undisturbed and content. Spartacus has ordered a day of rest, and so comfort is found in each other’s arms with no demands made.

Well, except kisses; they are not so tired that they will not partake of somewhat innocent enjoyment of company.

And so Nasir purrs as Agron chuckles and places kisses to neck, chest, back up to jaw, and to lips. Here, tongues meet and moans escape, but purely from sensuality rather than need.

Agron smiles down at his lover. No wild little dog today, but a contented little kitten, and Nasir is so by his hand. The German knows how lucky he is to be in such a position, and he silently thanks the gods as he leans down and steals another kiss from Syrian lips.

But Nasir does not lay idle and passive; no, his hands explore lover’s back, hair, sides. His nails scrape gently down golden skin, and his lips caress the scar directly over his lover’s heart.

There are no demands to be made of each other, this day. Such is freedom. Such is their life for today.

They can imagine there is no cause to fight, there are no Romans chasing them, that they are alone and not surrounded by hundreds of others who bay for enemy blood.

Just for today, they see and know only each other. They kiss and love and have no room for hate or fear.

Just for today.


End file.
